Life as I knew it
by ZaraLouise99
Summary: I thought I was a regular human, just faster and a bit stronger, I didn't ever believe in vampires or any of that rubbish, until I met my dad, Abe Mazur and then my sister, Rose Hathaway and don't forget my mother, Janine Hathaway, who just so happen to be vampires. Of course this changed my entire life, can my life ever be normal? Please? Rated T for swearing and a hot Russian.


**Hey everyone, this is the first time I've ever let people read my work so please go easy on me, although I do love consrtuctive criticism. Also I am new to fanfiction so I have like no clue how to use it.**

**Oh and by the way there will be swearing so if you don't like that, then don't read it.**

**Thanks! :)**

**Disclamer: I own nothing from Vampire Academy, that all comes from Richelle Mead's fabulous mind!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Lily's POV

Trees, trees and more trees. That's all you see when you are driving through the middle of nowhere in Montana, or well being driven. You see this was not my choice, I was quite happy living an mundane life as a 'human' pretending to be part of a lovely family who actually were just my foster family while my parents couldn't be bothered raising me. Yup and guess what, they chose now as a good time to decide they want to be in my life, personally I think that they are sixteen years too late and can go fuck themselves, but I'm not allowed to say that, my foster mum who is the only person in the world I will actually listen to, told me to behave and not be rude or snarky. I hate that she is too nice to disobey. It really sucks!

"Are we there yet?" I asked in the most annoying sing-song voice I could muster.  
"Nearly, now why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" My 'father' Abe Mazur was driving me to this hell hole, wherever it is, and he has been trying to get me to talk the whole trip. I was getting sick of him asking.

"My name is Lily Hathaway Mazur, I hope you know my parents, you are apparently one of them, I supposedly have an elder sister Rose Hathaway who must not like you very much as she doesn't use your name. I have no idea where you are dragging me and I know nothing about what you say I am. I am faster and stronger than the average human, again no idea why and my father, who has been absent from my life for the past sixteen years after dropping me off at a foster home is currently driving me to an Academy in the middle of Montana. I can't think of much else but as you are my father you should know this shit about me so would you at least enlighten me about what you said earlier about Vampires and shit and where the hell we are going." I replied with a sickly sweet smile.

"Watch you language young lady!" He reprimanded.  
"Ok you may be my biological father but you were never there for me so you have no right to tell me how to behave!" I yelled. "Now answer my questions!" I demanded.

He took a deep breath and pulled over to the side of the road. Great now we are going to be even longer until I can grace some other lucky bugger with my presence. He took of his set belt and turned to me. Oh what now!

"I am a Moroi, a vampire who only drinks blood from willing donor called feeders, all Moroi specialise in one of the five elements, fire, air, water, earth and spirit, I have fire, this means I can control fire. You are a Dhampir, you are half human and half Moroi because you mother is also a dhampir, you obviously do not need blood to survive but you are faster and stronger than humans and Moroi, most dhampirs become what we call a guardian, the guardians protect the Moroi from what we call Strigoi, this is an evil race of vampire who have either been turned or killed someone by draining their blood and turned themselves. We are and ancient race that no human knows about and as to where I am taking you, we are going to Vampire Academy, it is a school where you will learn everything about this and you will also learn how to fight to defend the Moroi."

Well that's a lot to take in, so I'm not even human. "So everyone else will have been training all of their lives, how the hell do you expect me to catch up?" I enquired.  
"We will have somebody mentor you so you are not left to get your ass handed to you on a daily basis, don't worry, it's all sorted out."  
"Okay," was my simple reply, I needed time to think everything over, my entire life has just been changed and all I did was get into a car.  
I saw Abe nod and turn back to the steering wheel, starting up the car and we began to move again.

We sat in silence for the rest of the trip, I think Abe was letting the onslaught of information settle in. "Were here." He said as we turned a corner and right in front of us was a breathtaking sight. It was beautiful, huge wrought iron gates opening to an amazing castle like structure, there were different sections by the look of it and each was beautiful, it was day time so no one was around, apparently they are nocturnal, the buildings were old and classic right down to the ivy growing up the walls and it was a beautiful. I was broken out of my trance when Abe started speaking, "So we are going to see the headmistress Ellen Kirova, she will make sure you get a dorm room, class schedule and mentor set up tonight to you can settle in tomorrow and start school on Monday."  
I nodded my head in reply.  
"So follow me." He said, only it was more of a demand, I think he had been asking me for a while, oh well he should let me take everything in slowly, I'm new to this.

We were walking past a huge modern structure that looked really out of place within all of the old buildings, so I asked Abe what it was and he told me it was the school gym, well I guess they would need a decent gym to train us how to fight. Most people would be nervous about learning how to fight especially if it was to protect another's life, but I am already trained, my foster parents were both martial arts instructors and so they taught me, I however am not planning on letting any of them know this until they ask me to show them what I can do. Hopefully they will be shocked enough to leave me alone, I hate people babying me and it will just piss me off if they start that shit.

I must have been lost in thought for longer than I thought as next thing I know we are standing outside the headmistresses office waiting to go in. It was silent in the room except from the secretary typing away at her computer or well it was until a girl about seventeen years old came bursting through the doors already yelling. "Old man, what the fuck is going on?"

Rose P.O.V

"Dimmitrii!" I sang as I strolled into the gym, on time for a change. Only he was no where to been seen, huh that's weird I thought as I dumped my bag at the door and headed to the dummies in the middle of the room.

When I was halfway there the lights all turned off and I was immediately on guard, I felt something move just as I smelled his aftershave. "Way to go Dimitri but I know you are behind me." I teased.

"I just cant scare you can I Roza?"

"Well I am the best novice out there, see" I replied, pointing to my molinja marks and battle scar, "Even you weren't this good at my age."

"Well lets see how good you really are." He winked at me before leaning down and kissing me passionately, untying and running his hands through my hair. Ugh I groaned into his mouth as I shoved him into the wall, why does he always have to take my hair out.

"You know I love your hair Roza." He said as he puled back from the kiss.

I pouted, "And you know I love you when you are not in 'guardian mode'."

"You love me all the time Roza, you know you do."

"Nah, not really, I'm just in this relationship for the reputation."

"Reputation, I thought no one knew," He went along with my banter.  
"Why are you in such a good mood today?" I inquired, already knowing the answer.

"Well I woke up to this beautiful, dark haired, brown eyed woman today lying next to me, I think I might love this woman."

"Yeah? Well she loves you too."

"See I knew you loved me!"

"Damn you Comrade!"

"I love you Roza." He smiled into my hair.

"I love you more Comrade!" I smiled back mischievously and ran out from under his grip, he growled and chased after me, pinning me to the ground and giving me another quick kiss before starting our training session.

I was distracted the entire time, but hey how could you not be working out with a hot, shirtless Russian, he knew I wasn't paying attention though, as every time he caught me starting he would look up and wink or smile slightly at me. Ugh he's such a tease! Whatever I would get him back later.

After an hour of being pinned to the floor and 'killed' multiple times I finally got Dimitri down, while I was straddling his hips I put my hands over his heart, leaned down to his ear and whispered "Dead."  
He shivered and I smirked, he rolled me over, growling then teased, "Never let your guard down Roza," and putting his hands over my heart he proclaimed me 'dead' for the hundredth time today.

Once our training session was over we sat down against the wall to cool down. We sat in silence, but it was a comfortable silence that I only ever have with him. It was nice to just relax together, until the doors flew open and in walked Alberta. Thank God we weren't doing anything!  
"Rose your father is outside Kirova's office and wishes to speak with you." She said.  
What the hell, my father wants to speak with me, I've only met him once before, my mother introduced us but I didn't know him that well. All I know is that he is a mobster who scares everyone but me. Oh well better get this over with.  
"Bye Dimitri," I called as I walked out of the gym.  
"Goodbye Roza, see you tonight." Was his reply.

As I ran across the campus I started to this of all of the reasons the Old Man could be here, I hadn't gotten into trouble or anything recently so he had no reason to randomly appear. Not knowing was really starting to piss me off so i began to run a faster.

I finally made it to the office and I burst through the door to see him sitting with a girl who looked around sixteen and was almost his exact replica.  
"Old man, what the fuck is going on." I yelled, maybe a little too loud.

* * *

**So was it any good? Completly crap? Please let me know xx**


End file.
